


See you round

by Nxzor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After reveal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Given up miraculous, Hawkmoth is not Gabriel agreste, Model Adrien Agreste, be kind to the cliche, fashion designer marinette, reconnection, they’re in love and sad but it’s ok, y’all this was my English homework ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxzor/pseuds/Nxzor
Summary: Years after hawkmoth was defeated they revealed their identities to each other a little too late as they grow apart to focus on their careers. However hope is not lost as Adrien continuous to wonder what happened to his lady and if he’s ever get the chance to find her again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	See you round

**Author's Note:**

> This was my English homework so if it’s a lil cliche that’s why. Hope y’all like it lol

He hates this store and he wanted out already. Why wasn't he able to buy what he needed online? Despite growing up within the fashion industry, he never quite comprehended why it was so important to people but he was still the face of his father's brand so he had a reputation to uphold which meant itchy suits and overpriced jackets for the next few years. He pondered as he flicked through the clothes, nothing seemed to strike his interest, it was all too stuffy. He did not need to look like a cheap imitation of his father.

He miscalculated how challenging it was to find casual formal wear, disappointed that the fashion capital of the world had let him down yet again. Sighing, he meandered around the store until a blur of midnight blue sped past him. He knew that colour, the colour that crept into every dream. Determination flashed in his eyes, he clumsily scrambled down the stairs in his weak attempts to catch up to the beholder. Unfortunately, his one minded quest did not take into account the hustle and bustle of a popular shopping centre so many a person was an unlucky casualty of his pushing and running.

“Excuse me! Miss!" he leaned forward and caught her arm. The face that looked back was unfamiliar.

Flushed, he stuttered an apology and stumbled away. She had looked so similar, he had hoped, wished. His vision blurred and he tries to get away before tripping over and falling on his next unsuspecting victim. Bags splattered everywhere, small rolls of fabric spreading out yet people still moved around them. Must his bad luck haunt him forever?

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I'll pay for any damages I-"

Shiny azure eyes stared back at him. Eyes that he had not been able to get rid of for years.

“N, Nette?” Both were still laying on the floor, too caught up in each other to think about the outside world.

“Adrien?” a soft voice whispered back, a pregnant pause surrounded them. They just stared at each other, mouths hanging open until Adrien grinned a toothy smile

“ Guess I was always falling for you huh bug?"

The awed line broke them out of their trance and unwilling giggles broke out of the angel that sat before him.

“Oh my god shut up shut up” her cheeks flushed as she shakily started to pick up her things. Adrien took the opportunity to make himself useful, rolling up the spilled fabrics.

'So, you free for juice?" he held his breath as he anticipated her answer. Miraculously, she did not completely ignore him.

“You know, I'm not thirteen anymore. I can handle a little coffee or something stronger." she winked at him a small smile teasing her face.

He was dead. He had died and gone to heaven because his lady was right here in front of him, winking at him and it took all that power within him to not reach out to check whether he had materialized her or not. Instead, he chose to gulp and do what he does best. Deflect.

"You certainly don't look thirteen bugaboo but you will have to prove it, on me of course." he handed her the rest of the bags as he attempted not to invade her personal space too much. For once she did not grumble about her old nickname speaking volumes to him about how much she changed. How much he had changed too.

"I'm not biting the bait but you're welcome to tag along. I was about to get a pick me up from Le Coradie, they're the only ones who could possibly rival papa's pastries" it was an olive branch that he was not gonna let go so he leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"Better make sure to stick close so I don't lose the way, I'm already lost in your eyes.' he didn't let go of her hand, instead taking the o[ppurtinuty to carry some of her bags for her.

She scoffed but didn't let go “You’re still an incorrigible brat I see”

He smiled as he helped her up and winked

“But, I’m your brat.."

She grinned back at him pulling him out of the store and into the bitter cold outside. They didn't talk as they walked but somehow the silence was not awkward. What were the social conventions for this kind of reconnection? Though they did always have an unconventional relationship so it was fitting they’d reconnect in this way. Still, neither could help bumping their shoulders together as they made their way.

It was both the most awkward encounter they have ever had yet the most natural of situations. The idea that someone so close could become a stranger was unsettling and neither wanted to think about the implications of the distance they have inflicted upon themselves though they needed to face the elephant in the room. Strangely enough, it would be the first time they both walked into a cafe together without impending doom going after them. It made it less scary.

Hesitantly, they sat in the furthest corner of the room, away from peering eyes that may recognize them, a force of habit.

The plan of “avoid eye contact” was going terribly as neither could avoid staring at each other and blushing. They had changed so much yet not at all. Marinette blushed as she drank in this older version of her childhood friend. His jawline had somehow gotten sharper and his forest eyes stared through her. Gone were the perfect gelled golden locks his father had enforced for him to wear, now his hair was untamed, wild, much like his personality. He finally looked like himself, though she wasn’t sure what he was trying to do with the leather jacket. He looked like a wannabe biker but at least his fashion sense wasn’t too atrocious. One might even like it if they didn’t know it came with the dorkiest personalities. As she appreciated her friend, she had no idea he was doing the same.

Adrien was going through a crisis. His lady had somehow gotten even prettier and he did not understand how that was possible. Weren’t people supposed to age badly? How does she look even younger than before? Her blue hair stayed consistent though it was considerably longer now, a curtain draping across her delicate figure. He relished the fact that he was much taller than her and she had to look up to look at him. Still, her piercing blue eyes were brighter than ever and he smiled as he looked at her. He had missed her more than he could even imagine. How had it gotten like this? When he realized he had been starting for far longer than polite society deemed appropriate he cleared his thought

“So, you were a terrible wife and I’d like a divorce please.”

She blinked, “I’m sorry?”

“You don't remember? My lady! So careless with my heart. You made a bet that if I turned out to be a famous model underneath the mask you'd marry me and we'd run away to a private island”

"That was a joke and you know it"

“Regardless, a lady should never break her word"

She huffed and stuffed her face with a bite of cake. Adrien laughed and took a sip of his drink, but not before drowning it in sugar. The air felt lighter now and he could breathe again. Hope wasn’t lost.

They were dancing around the topic. Both were highly aware but nobody wanted to be the first to approach it. They were building their courage slowly and it was infuriating. The more they bided their time, the worse it got until finally, Marinette had enough.

“ Can, can I ask you a question? Please answer honestly, it would hurt worse if you try to sugar coat it.”

He nodded with steeled eyes, face completely serious.

“Why did you never reply to my letters. “

His blood ran cold.

“., you, you sent me letters?”

The rush of realization was almost too much.

“I, I didn’t receive one letter from you for the past few years Nette” he spoke gently, afraid to break the fragile air they had created.

She had turned pale.

“You did attend Ecoles right?” she asked her hand shaking.

He nodded solemnly.

“I sent you a letter every week for three years. I never got a reply but it made me feel better to imagine you reading them. Tikki scolded me but it was all I had left of you. Especially when she, had to leave”

He chocked on his breath, leaning as close as possible and whispered

“I thought, I thought you didn’t care anymore. I didn’t get anything from you and I always wondered if I was the reason. What had I done to drive you away but, you never gave up did you?”

Tears pricked both their eyes as they evaluated their situation. Their drinks had turned cold forgetten as they looked at the predicament.

“Then who took them? I was sure I sent to the right address, had Alya check everything every time.” They mused the question before an idea struck Adrien.

“, you don’t think my father had,”

“No, no he’d never do it himself, Natalie perhaps?

It didn't make sense to either of them, who would intercept their letters? What would the motive be? Slowly, Marinette reaches for his hand making him pause in his tracks. She gave a sad smile and her cheeks flushed a lovely pink.

“What matters is that we found each other again. We’re a team remember?”

He stood up, pulling her out of her seat and throwing some bills onto the table.

“Then we better catch up. I’m sure I missed a lot and so have you.”

Giggling, she grabbed her bags and followed him out, their hands entwined. The wonder duo was back


End file.
